


Shared Gravity

by SavageDandelion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alfa Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Breeding Kink, Consentimento, Consentimento é meu Eros, Dorks in Love, Edging, Falling In Love, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Masturbação, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Outras Tags Serão Adicionadas, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, linguagem explícita, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDandelion/pseuds/SavageDandelion
Summary: Yuuri katsuki nāo é de anunciar seu status de alfa, na verdade prefere que essa informaçāo seja relativamente desconhecida. Ele sente que nunca correspondeu ao estereótipo e está mais do que feliz em passar despercebido. No entanto, muito contra sua vontade, seus instintos de alfa foram despertados em uma certa manhã de verão.Primeiro, ele fica com raiva, acreditando que seu técnico, Victor Nikiforov, trouxe um ômega no cio para um dia de paixão. Mas, quando resolve ordenar que o casal vá a um local mais seguro, ele descobre a verdade. Victor, o patinador masculino mais premiado, tem seus próprios segredos.A partir dali, uma inexplicável atração cresce entre eles, quase gravitacional, seus segredos compartilhados aproximando-os de uma forma que ambos aprendem a valorizar.Obs: clique emProceedem baixo do retângulo amarelo para continuar lendo.





	1. Acordando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shared Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727733) by [phoenixwaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller). 



> **Notas da autora:**  
>  Então, explicação completa. Não faço ideia do que me levou a escrever isso, mas uma vez que o plot inicial grudou na minha cabeça eu tive que começar. Nunca nem toquei na dinâmica ABO antes, e li pouquíssimos trabalhos com ela, então espero não fazer muitos erros esquisitos ou cair em um cliché muito ruim. Coloquei muitas tags lá em cima que não se aplicam ainda, mas eu sei onde esta história está indo (pelo menos até Barcelona), então eventualmente chegaremos a essas tags mais safadinhas.
> 
> Para aqueles que lêem _In Our Dreams_ , não se preocupem. _Dreams_ ainda é meu projeto principal. Isso também significa que as atualizações desta história provavelmente serão mais esporádicas.  
>  Dito isto, espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Olha quem criou um AO3 só pra traduzir?! Euzinha mesma, SavageDandelion, uma bebê no Ao3. Estou muito feliz de poder trazer essa fic maravilhosa pra vocês!(o medidor de empolgação explodiu) <3
> 
> Sei que muita gente não conhece esse universo no qual a fanfic se passa, por ter nascido na língua inglesa, então, só uma explicação rápida do que é omegaverse para quem nunca leu.
> 
> Basicamente, nesse Universo, nascemos com dois tipos de gênero:
> 
>   1. _Homem_ e _Mulher_ (biologicamente), perceptível desde o nascimento
>   2.     1. _Alfas:_ fisicamente mais fortes, entram no cio, tendem a querer provar que sao os bonzões, muito sensíveis a cheiros, forte atração por ômegas;
>     2. _Betas:_ basicamente humanos normais, menos sensíveis a cheiros que alfas e ômegas;
>     3. _Ômegas:_ acumula mais gordura no corpo para melhor gerar filhos, muito sensíveis a cheiros, entram no cio.
> 

> 
> Esse segundo gênero é perceptível apenas a partir da puberdade, normalmente a partir de 16, 17 anos 
> 
> Então, existem homens e mulheres alfa, homens e mulheres beta e homens e mulheres Ômega.
> 
>  
> 
> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]

Yuri resmungou e se revirou em seu sono, apertando seu cobertor mais forte ao redor dos ombros. Alguma coisa o estava puxando às bordas de sua consciência e ele não gostava disso. Se remexeu e se revirou durante mais ou menos uma hora, tentando não prestar atenção no que ameaçava tirá-lo da doce neblina de seus sonhos, até que isso fosse forte demais para ignorar.

Tudo o que ele queria era dormir. Victor vinha fazendo-o treinar mais que pesado já há alguns dias, o russo excepcionalmente atento a cada minúsculo erro no programa. Já era agosto, e o bloco de campeonatos iria começar já daqui a um mês e meio.

Gemeu enquanto abria os olhos, se perguntando o que o tinha despertado tão cedo em seu dia livre. O Sol ainda iria clarear o horizonte e uma profunda luz azul iluminava o quarto. 

Ele estava duro feito pedra, muito mais excitado que o normal para um ereção matinal e isso era bem desconfortável.

"Que merda é essa?" Resmungou, brevemente se questionando que tipo de sonhos teve.

_Talvez eu consiga mais algumas horas de sono se cuidar disso._

De algum modo, o mero _pensamento_ de alívio o deixou ainda mais duro, algo que ele teria argumentado não ser possível apenas alguns segundos antes. Mas o pensamento também pareceu errado. Ele sentia que não iria se satisfazer apenas com as próprias mãos.

_Bem, uma corrida então. Vai clarear minha mente_

Yuri colocou de lado as cobertas e sentou na beirada da cama, esfregando as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos para espantar o sono.

Se levantou, se espreguiçou e respirou profundamente. O aroma o acertou em cheio.

_Mas. Que. Porra?_

Yuri rosnou baixo em sua garganta, a frustração sexual e a irritação de mais cedo mudando rapidamente para raiva.

_De todas as coisas irresponsáveis._

Yuri vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camisa leve, cuidadoso com sua ereção persistente. Uma série de pensamentos rondando sua cabeça.

_Isso não vai embora tão cedo._

_Eu vou matar ele..._

_O que em nome de Deus fez ele pensar que essa era de longe uma boa ideia?_

_Ele é tão estúpido a ponto de se deixar inebriar por algum dos fãs?_

_Deus... Esse cheiro!_

_Ele é realmente incapaz de ficar alguns poucos meses sem sexo?_

Yuri rosnou de novo. O aroma era intenso mesmo dentro de seu quarto, e ele estava feliz por ter tomado supressores. Se ele fosse algum dos alfas que não toma, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de se conter no estado em que estava, ainda grogue.

Entrou pisando forte no corredor, a poucos passos do quarto de Victor. O aroma avassalador estava ainda mais forte. Ele bateu na porta, ainda mais irritado.

"Que inferno Victor? Essa é uma pousada tradicional! Não é seguro trazer qualquer ômega solteiro e no cio para uma sessão de sexo! Pelo amor de Deus você nem tem uma _tranca_ na porta! Você não podia fazer isso na casa dessa outra pessoa?"

Em vez de uma resposta, o questionamento de Yuri foi respondido com grunhidos desesperados e ofegantes.

Yuri podia sentir o cheiro de raiva saindo de si. Normalmente ele não ligaria para algo tão simples quanto sexo casual. Quem era ele para julgar os hábitos sexuais de seu treinador? Mas isso já era muito irresponsável. Rangeu os dentes. Precisava deixar claro que o casal teria que se realocar o quanto antes. Nunca era uma boa ideia realocar um ômega no cio, mas isso precisava ser feito antes que qualquer hóspede alfa pudesse sentir sequer um sopro daquele cheiro.

Aquele sedutor, exigente, suplicante aroma.

"Merda Victor, você podia pelo menos me respon..." Yuri resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta.

O poderoso aroma o atingiu com toda a força, mas isso não foi o que o fez parar no meio da frase.

A raiva que estava emanando de Yuri se transformou imediatamente em desejo.

Em vez de um casal, ele encontrou Victor esparramado na cama, ofegante e com um rubor brilhante no rosto. Uma de suas mãos envolvia seu pênis, dedos da outra mão pressionados em seu ânus. Os cobertores e travesseiros da cama foram rearranjados no que só podia ser descrito como um ninho.

_Porra._

_Victor... É um ômega?_

Yuri não estava ciente do rosnado baixo que saia de sua garganta no momento em que deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

“Yuri…” Ofegou o homem de cabelos platinados.

Ele inconscientemente deu outro passo, cada um de seus instintos em alerta. Havia um omega no cio bem na sua frente, implorando para que ele fosse seu Alfa.

O rosnado se aprofundou e o olhar de Victor ficou mais esperançoso, alternando entre o rosto de Yuri e a visível ereção em suas calças.

“Você… é um ômega?” Yuri perguntou

“Yuri…” Victor implorou, tentando se mover de maneira provocante, esperando ser capaz de seduzir o homem mais novo.

Yuri levantou sua camisa sem pensar, realmente pretendendo oferecer a peça ao ômega deitado como algo para adicionar em seu ninho.

Seus próprios feromônios entraram em suas narinas quando o tecido cobriu sua cabeça, e, por um breve momento, Yuri sentiu a mente clarear.

Ele podia ouvir os gemidos necessitados de Victor, mas manteve o tecido sobre a cabeça por um minuto, retomando seus sentidos antes de voltar a vestir propriamente a camisa.

Os gemidos de Victor se intensificaram assim que ele percebeu que Yuri não estava se despindo. Ele saiu de seu ninho, parando sua auto-estimulação numa tentativa de se aproximar do alfa no quarto.

Yuri deu um passo para trás. “Não Victor. Você não está em condições de consentir agora.”

Cada fibra de Yuri queria se render ao desejo, arrancar as próprias roupas e foder incessantemente o homem à sua frente; marcá-lo por dentro e por fora.

Os lamentos de Victor aumentaram quando Yuri andou de novo para trás. “Yuri… Alfa…”

Yuri balançou a cabeça em discordância. Ele estava quase de volta no corredor e embora o cheiro ainda fosse forte, estava mais fácil respirar com o ar fresco entrando pela porta.

“Eu não posso te dar o que você quer Victor.” Yuri disse no melhor tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo calmo que conseguiu. “Você precisa tomar conta disso por si mesmo.”

Os olhos de Victor não se desviaram do rosto de Yuri enquanto ele acariciava o próprio pênis.

Yuri acenou com a cabeça e soltou um pouco de seus próprios feromônios no ar, grunhindo suavemente. “ Isso mesmo Victor, mostre-me o bom ômega que você é.

O homem mais velho fez um som de satisfação diante do elogio.

_Ele está agindo puramente por instinto. Ele está se rendendo a mim._

“Você vai ser bom para mim e cuidar disso sozinho hoje". Yuri ordenou, lutando contra seus próprios desejos no momento em que Victor liberou uma explosão de feromônios. “Você pode ser bom?”

Yuri soltou mais de seu próprio cheiro, um sinal de que o ômega estava sob sua proteção.

Victor inspirou e gemeu. Mesmo que Yuri não o tenha tocado, o homem mais novo o reivindicou enquanto aquele cio durasse. Ele faria qualquer coisa que seu alfa quisesse.

“Volte para o seu ninho por mim Victor.” Yuri ordenou. “Seja bom e cuide de si mesmo. Eu vou te proteger.”

Uma névoa de desejo e submissão obscureceu os olhos de Victor, logo em seguida, ele rastejou de volta para sua cama. Se encolheu em cima das cobertas e retornou a si estimular enquanto Yuri recuava para o corredor e fechava a porta.

Yuri respirou trêmulo, ainda com raiva e ostentando uma ereção que sabia, não iria diminuir tão cedo. Fechou os olhos e liberou o quanto pôde de seu próprio cheiro bem em frente a porta.

Movido quase que inteiramente por instinto, se deslocou para a ponta do corredor. Ele sentou no pequeno espaço, bloqueando o caminho de qualquer um que tentasse alcançar Victor.

Yuri percebeu movimento na forma de uma sombra que se aproximava por um corredor adjacente. Grunhiu baixo em advertência.

“Yuri?” Mari perguntou, aparecendo cautelosamente na ponta do corredor.

Ele respirou aliviado. Mari é uma beta, ela é da família, ela é segura.

Agora todo o corpo dela podia ser visto, estava carregando roupas da pousada. “Yuri?” Ela repetiu. “Você está bem?”

Yuri balançou a cabeça discordando “Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.”

Mari cheirou o ar. Seu nariz se retorceu ao sentir o cheiro de seu irmão tão forte, mas rapidamente detectou outro cheiro um pouco mais fraco que também estava muito presente no ar. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

“Ele está…?”

Yuri confirmou com a cabeça e os olhos dela ficaram ainda maiores.

“ele é…?”

Yuri confirmou.

“Merda Yuri! Você é um alfa! Você precisa sair daqui!”

Yuri balançou a cabeça. “ Eu não posso. Ele está se submetendo a mim agora. Eu preciso estar perto o bastante para manter meu cheiro no ar. Se eu sair, isso provavelmente vai afligi-lo.”

“Então, o que você vai fazer?”

“Sentar bem aqui e protegê-lo”

“Você pode aguentar isso? O dia todo?”

Yuri olhou para o quarto de Victor. “ Eu… Eu preciso. Ele está muito vulnerável sem a proteção de um alfa. Além disso meus supressores estão ajudando melhor agora que eu estou um pouco mais distante.”

“Ele te contou? Que o cio dele estava perto? Que ele é um ômega?”

Yuri negou. “Nem uma palavra, eu me pergunto se ele mesmo percebeu. Quanto ao porquê de ele nunca ter dito ser um ômega, provavelmente foi pelas mesmas razões que as minhas. Os estereótipos são sufocantes.”

“Merda.” Mari disse. “Podemos movê-lo para um lugar mais seguro?”

Yuri negou. “ Ele está muito entregue ao desejo do cio e… ele já fez um ninho.”

“Porra”

“Sim”

Houve um momento de silêncio.

“Certo Yuri. O que você precisa?”

“Mantenha todo mundo longe. Os únicos a passar da cozinha são você, papai e mamãe. Eu já estou lutando, se tiver que fisicamente afastar um alfa eu posso acabar cedendo e marcando Victor como meu. Até os funcionários precisam manter distância, meus instintos estão muito aguçados para confiar em alguém, exceto na família.”

Mari concordou.

“Eu não acho que ele se preparou, então, garrafas de água, um monte delas. Ele vai precisar se manter hidratado, mas eu não quero correr o risco de vidro se quebrar. Também, comida. Se possível, peça a mamãe para fazer uma das sopas frias dela, assim podemos fazê-lo beber água também através da comida e não nos preocuparmos com o fato de a sopa esfriar.”

Mari concordou de novo e se virou para fazer o que foi pedido.

“Ah Mari.”

Ela se virou de novo.

“Toalhas. Quantas você puder pegar da pousada.”

Ela acenou em concordância e correu para avisar seus pais e os empregados sobre a situação.

Yuri encostou a cabeça na parede e se moveu de modo a ficar deitado no corredor. Ele olhou para o quarto de Victor e engoliu em seco diante dos sons lascivos que podiam ser ouvidos vindos do quarto.

“Vai ser um longo dia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**  
>  Obrigada por lerem! Comentários/kudos/Compartilhamentos são apreciados.
> 
> Eu sei que os capítulos são curtos e isso parece ser uma tendência, levando em consideração o que já tenho escrito dessa história. Porém gosto de onde as pausas estão, então vou manter assim.
> 
> Gritem comigo sobre YoI no meu Tumblr [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com.](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Obrigada de novo!
> 
>  **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham amado essa história tanto quanto eu amo <3
> 
> Eu e mais tradutoras da Task Force YoI estamos construindo um glossário em português com termos _omegaverse_ , logo mais estará postado por aí (Ao3 ou Tumblr, veremos).
> 
> A autora vai mensionar fanfics que ela escreve nas notas dos capítulos, mas não vou linkar porque estão todas em inglês, mas, quem quiser dar uma olhada, vai lá no perfil dela e aproveita.(link nas notas iniciais)
> 
> Vou tentar postar duas vezes por semana, como a autora faz, mas não prometo nada. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou elogio grita aí nos comentários.


	2. Segurança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri luta para controlar seus instintos e continuar longe de Victor, mas uma visita de Yuko lhe ajuda a se manter racional sobre a situação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas da autora:**  
>  Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e kudos no capítulo 1. Isso significa muito, já que A/B/O é uma coisa tão nova para mim.
> 
> Eu sei que disse que essa história será, essencialmente, atualizada em um ritmo mais lento, mas, desde que escrevi vários capítulos antes de publicar o primeiro, estou publicando esses capítulos iniciais um pouco mais rápido.
> 
>  **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Foi esse capítulo que me fez querer traduzir essa história. Muita feliz de estar postando ele.

A luz brilhante da manhã entrava pela janela. Yuri estava em um torpor, exausto pela falta de sono e por estar lutando contra seus instintos há muitas horas. Ele estava sentado em um assento improvisado com toalhas enroladas, permitindo que seu cheiro ficasse impregnado nelas. Várias outras estavam empilhadas no corredor, bem ao lado do quarto de Victor.  Ele levaria aquelas que não estava usando como cadeira junto com comida e água; daria-as a Victor para ajudar a manter o ninho limpo.  

Yuri perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ouviu Victor chegar ao orgasmo nas últimas horas desde sua descoberta. No entanto eles estavam menos frequentes, provavelmente o homem de cabelos platinados estará exausto o suficiente para descansar em breve, quem sabe dormir.

Houve uma batida vinda do corredor ao lado. Yuri olhou em volta e encontrou Mari em pé.

“Você está bem?”

Yuri passou uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo e respondeu. “Sim.”

“Você tem certeza?”

Yuri sorriu fracamente. “É mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas eu vou conseguir.”

Mari concordou e olhou em direção a área da cozinha. “Yuri?”

“Sim?”

“Eu liguei para a Yuko, perguntando se ela poderia recomendar algo que você pode ter esquecido ou que você não saiba…”

“E?”

“Ela insistiu em vir, até desligou na minha cara antes mesmo que eu pudesse avisar que você não deixaria ninguém chegar perto. Eu fiz ela esperar fora da cozinha, mas ela quer vir e conversar com você. Tudo bem?”

Yuri olhou na direção do quarto de Victor. Ele ainda podia ouvir ofegos e gemidos, porém, mais fracos do que estavam há alguns minutos. Havia um leve traço de exaustão no cheiro também. Yuri duvidou que ele fosse fazer muito barulho.

“Ela pode vir, mas pode se aproximar apenas até onde você está agora. Eu sei que ela é uma ômega e não deveria perturbar meus instintos, mas eu não quero arriscar.”

Mari acenou levemente a cabeça. “Eu tenho uma bandeja pronta com água e aquela sopa fria que você queria que mamãe fizesse. Eu vou mandar a bandeja por Yuko.”

Yuri retornou o aceno e assistiu a sombra de Mari se esvair. Outra sombra rapidamente tomou o lugar.

“Yuri?” Yuko perguntou cautelosa, entrando no campo de visão do amigo com uma bandeja cheia de garrafas de água e garrafas térmicas com sopa. “Como você está?”

Yuri sorriu o melhor que pôde. “Tão bem quanto se pode estar, eu acho.” Ele se levantou e andou até onde Yuko estava esperando. Pegou a bandeja e carregou-a para a frente do quarto de Victor. Colocou-a bem ao lado do montinho de toalhas e voltou para o lugar em que estava.

“Mari disse para não andar além daqui,” Yuko disse cautelosa, “ mas eu posso andar mais alguns passos e sentar fora da passagem?”

Yuri sorriu, percebendo o quão cuidadosa ela estava sendo. Ele concordou. A viu sair do corredor principal e entrar no pequeno corredor que os unia. Ela deslizou pela parede e se sentou.

“Mari disse que Victor está se submetendo a você e que, você está o protegendo?”

Yuri confirmou.

“Isso é muito bom da sua parte.” Yuko disse com um sorriso. “Mas como você sabia fazer isso? Eu não me lembro disso ter sido ensinado nas aulas de gênero e educação sexual, a menos que tenham mudado o conteúdo das aulas depois que eu as tive. Eles apenas enfatizavam que o alfa deveria sair do local imediatamente, sempre. Também não é uma coisa que eu esperaria que você pesquisasse.”

Yuri sorriu, fechou os olhos e apoiou sua cabeça na parede. “Foi quando eu me mudei para Detroit…”

“Hmm?”

Yuri reabriu os olhos e olhou para ela. “Um ano antes de eu me mudar para Detroit, houve um número considerável de gravidezes não planejadas e relações de consentimento duvidoso na universidade. Claro, eu não sabia disso na época, mas ouvi alguns veteranos comentando sobre isso depois.”

“Para prevenir o máximo possível de futuros incidentes, a escola instituiu uma política de seminários mandatórios. Todo estudante, independente de idade, primeiro, ou segundo gênero, tinham que assistir a uma aula sobre consentimento e consequências. Claro que cios ômega eram apenas um aspecto da sessão inicial, eles também falaram sobre álcool, drogas e outros casos em que o consentimento não podia ser realmente dado.”

“Isso soa como uma coisa boa" Yuko respondeu.

Yuri sorriu. “Foi. Mas…”

“Mas?”

“Alfas tinham que assistir a três aulas extras.”

“Só alfas?”

Yuri confirmou. “No fim eu acho que era apenas a escola tentando ser proativa, mas havia um monte de reclamações na época.”

“Eu consigo entender por quê. Isso destoa do estereótipo.”

Yuri concordou. “Nós tínhamos várias escolhas, é claro. A maioria parecia ser sobre os mesmos assuntos, como resistir aos instintos alfa, apenas abordados de forma diferente. Mas tinham três das quais eu gostei, então eu as escolhi. Elas eram todas focadas nas necessidades do ômega, ao invés das do alfa.

“E você aprendeu a como submeter um ômega ao mesmo tempo em que o protege em uma delas?”

Yuri concordou.

“A primeira aula era sobre como ajudar um ômega a se preparar para o cio, reconhecer os sinais, encontrar um local seguro, conseguir consentimento, entender a rejeição e construir laços fortes para que você saiba exatamente o que o outro quer quando a cabeça dele está clara.”

Yuri deu uma risadinha. “ Essa foi a mais cheia das três aulas e, considerando o número de alfas típicos presentes, eu tenho certeza que muitos esperavam dicas de como ganhar consentimento. Eles ficaram desapontados quando o assunto foi discutido como uma necessidade. O instrutor enfatizou que se um ômega parecesse desconfortável, com certeza tinha suas razões e não deveria ser pressionado.”

Yuri encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o teto. “Foi a segunda aula que cobriu o que eu precisava saber hoje. Como um alfa eu sempre fui ensinado a me afastar de um ômega sozinho e no cio, para não ser dominado pelos instintos.”

“Mas isso deixa o ômega a mercê da próxima pessoa que o encontrar…” Yuko murmurou.

“Sim. Eu nunca gostei da ideia de abandonar alguém em um estado tão vulnerável. Na verdade eu escolhi essa aula em particular porque na descrição era especificamente mencionado o uso de feromônios alfa para proteger um ômega não-marcado de possíveis alfas descontrolados.”

Silêncio preencheu o corredor por um momento, os únicos barulhos eram os distantes sons da cozinha e da pousada cheia. 

“Foi tão difícil Yuko,” Yuri finalmente disse, as palavras saíam trêmulas de sua boca. “Eu… Eu sabia que feromônios ômega eram poderosos durante o cio, porque o propósito deles  _ é _ atrair um alfa. Mas mesmo sob o efeito dos meus supressores eu mal pude me controlar quando ele estava bem ali, me implorando.”

Yuri olhou para Yuko com o rosto marcado por lágrimas, ela queria abraçá-lo, mas se conteve. 

“Eu… Eu honestamente não sei como consegui. Mas de algum modo aquela aula veio a minha mente. Ele já estava se submetendo, só a minha presença no quarto era suficiente, então eu me aproveitei disso. Eu disse a ele para cuidar de si mesmo e soltei o quanto pude do meu cheiro.”

Yuri tremeu, e Yuko ousou pôr uma mão em cima da dele. Ele sorriu carinhosamente diante do gesto, agradecido por ela ser uma ômega marcada e nāo atiçar seus instintos já em alerta.

“Esse não é o Victor que eu conheço lá dentro, ”Yuri respirou fundo.“ Se parece com ele, soa como ele, até cheira como ele. Mas…”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

“Takeshi disse a mesma coisa depois da primeira vez que me viu no cio.” Yuko disse depois de um momento. “Nós ainda éramos jovens e meus ciclos não eram regulares.”

“Eu lembro que você se apresentou tão cedo,” Yuri murmurou.

“Dezesseis não é tão ruim, um pouco cedo, mas dentro do intervalo normal. Takeshi foi mais sortudo, ele estava com dezessete quando se apresentou.”

Yuko pausou e respirou fundo.”A primeira vez que Takeshi me viu no cio foi só seis meses antes de eu ficar grávida das meninas. Ele tinha se apresentado alguns meses antes e rapidamente ficou com um ciclo regular. No entanto, meus ciclos ainda eram irregulares, apesar de eu ter me apresentado quase dois anos antes. Eu ficava quatro ou cinco meses sem cios e aí tinha um por mês durante alguns meses para compensar. Eu não tinha nenhum sintoma prévio também, era uma luta.”

“Nós deveríamos ir a um encontro em um parque de diversões e ele veio de manhã cedo me pegar em casa. Mamãe e papai já estavam abrindo o ringe. Eu estava em casa sozinha.”

“Ele sabia que era bem-vindo e, quando eu não abri a porta, usou a chave reserva para entrar. Naquela hora eu já estava muito tomada pelo desejo para mandá-lo embora. Lembro de ele entrar no meu quarto e só ficar  _ parado ali _ . Ele estava rosnando e eu não conseguia me conter. Ele nunca tinha me visto pelada antes e eu estava implorando. Eu queria ele mais do que tudo o que já quis na minha vida.”

“Fiquei tão machucada e confusa quando ele correu. Eu não me senti querida como uma ômega, abandonada por um alfa. Levou vários dias para que o perdoasse, embora soubesse que ele fez tudo certo na hora.”

Yuri exalou de forma trêmula.

“Eu espero que Victor não esteja bravo comigo…”

“Claro que não Yuri. Ele tem que saber, mesmo como está agora, que você está protegendo ele.”

“Mas Yuko, eu fiz ele  _ se submeter _ a mim. Pior que isso, eu efetivamente reivindiquei ele como meu ômega espalhando meu cheiro pela área desse jeito. Eu sei que é temporário, mas… E se… E se ele não quisesse isso?”

“Yuko sorriu e acariciou a mão dele de novo. “Yuri, pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas há chance de que ele esteja incrivelmente grato. Você não tem como saber disso sendo um alfa, mas eu ficava aterrorizada toda vez que entrava no cio antes de Takeshi me marcar.”

Yuri a olhou, implorando com os olhos para que ela continuasse.

Eu sabia que queria Takeshi como meu alfa, mas eu tinha tantos medos. E se eu entrasse no cio de repente e ele não estivesse por perto? E se outro alfa me achasse primeiro? Nós estamos completamente à mercê dos nossos corpos durante o cio. Nós  _ precisamos _ de um alfa corajoso o suficiente para fazer o que é certo diante dessas circunstâncias.

Yuri sorriu calorosamente

“Posso te contar um segredo?”

Yuri permitiu.

“Takeshi não sabe que eu sei disso. Mas meus pais me falaram que quando eles chegaram em casa aquele dia, encontraram ele dormindo encolhido na frente da porta da nossa casa. Como você está fazendo agora, ele sabia o suficiente para me proteger. Eu estava tão magoada e confusa por ele ter corrido, mas quando meus pais me contaram como o encontraram, eu não consegui continuar magoada. Eu acho que ele implorou para que eles não me contassem, com medo de que eu ficasse com mais raiva ainda por ele estar tão perto mas não estar comigo. Mas eu sou grata Yuri. Tenho certeza que Victor é grato também.”

Yuri sorriu. “Obrigado Yuko.”

Ela fez um leve gesto e voltou a se encostar na parede.

Yuri prestou atenção e não ouviu nada vindo do quarto. “Eu acho que ele está finalmente descansando um pouco. Eu deveria levar água, comida e toalhas antes da próxima onda de desejo aparecer.”

“Você quer que eu saia?”

Yuri se levantou e pensou um pouco. “Você pode esperar só um momento? Eu… Eu não sei o quão forte o cheiro dele vai estar agora. Eu acho que você tem uma chance melhor de me puxar de volta a razão se o aroma for demais. Se fosse outro alfa ou beta, eu provavelmente iria querer lutar.”

Yuko balançou levemente a cabeça. “Eu ficarei bem aqui até você acabar.”

Yuri retornou o gesto e andou vários passos cautelosos em direção ao quarto de Victor. Ele deslizou a porta alguns centímetros e espiou. O cheiro era quase forte demais e ele sabia que ainda precisava entrar. Viu Victor encolhido dentro do ninho, ou exausto demais para se mover, ou dormindo. 

Yuri se voltou para olhar Yuko e sinalizou que estava entrando. Ele abriu a porta totalmente e se virou para pegar a bandeja e as toalhas. Equilibrando-as cuidadosamente entrou no quarto tomado por feromônios. 

Victor gemeu levemente assim que sentiu o cheiro de Yuri. Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez e Yuri notou que ele o encarava enquanto a bandeja era posta perto do ninho.

Vendo que seu treinador estava acordado, Yuri pegou uma das garrafas de água e abriu. Ele se virou em direção a cama e ficou perto, cuidadoso para não tocar no ninho.

“Yuri…” Victor murmurou, levantando um braço em direção a ele.

Yuri estendeu uma mão e permitiu que Victor a agarrasse. Victor esfregou a bochecha contra a glândula hormonal do pulso de Yuri.

“Você está sendo tão bom Victor.” Yuri elogiou docemente. 

Victor ronronou ao ouvir as palavras.

“Você pode beber um pouco de água por mim?” Yuri perguntou, segurando a garrafa.

Victor se moveu o bastante para permitir que Yuri colocasse um pouco de água em sua boca. Depois de alguns goles o russo pegou a garrafa e bebeu todo o conteúdo.

“Isso foi muito bom Victor.” Yuri sussurrou.

Victor emitiu um som feliz. 

“Eu trouxe comida e mais água. Eu quero que você coma e beba a qualquer momento que precisar, oK?”

Victor concordou, olhos divididos entre o rosto de Yuri, a mão dele e suas calças de moletom.

Yuri estendeu a mão de novo e liberou mais do próprio aroma no quarto. Victor suspirou contente, esfregando o cheiro por todo o rosto.

_ Isso é por ele. Eu só espero que ele não me odeie amanhã. _

“Eu tenho alguns presentes pro seu ninho Victor.” Yuri disse depois de um minuto.

Olhos azul-oceano encontraram olhos chocolate e Yuri mostrou as toalhas. “Eu trouxe algumas toalhas. Use-as para manter seu ninho quente e seco. Se elas ficarem muito molhadas ou sujas jogue-as no chão tá bom? Eu posso pegar mais para você. Quero você confortável hoje.”

O homem de cabelos platinados estendeu as mãos e aceitou o presente. Ele imediatamente se ocupou em arrumar as toalhas fofas em seu ninho, ronronando suavemente durante o processo.

“É um ninho tão bom Victor” Yuri elogiou. “Você deve estar orgulhoso dele.”

Victor olhou pra ele e Yuri pôde ver alegria brilhando nos olhos do mais velho. Yuri acariciou a bochecha dele e permitiu que Victor a esfregasse contra seu pulso de novo antes de liberar mais uma onda de feromônios. 

“Continue sendo bom pra mim Victor.” Yuri ordenou. “Cuide de si hoje. Eu vou garantir que você será deixado em paz e tenha comida e água. Tudo bem?”

A decepção na expressão de Victor era evidente, mas ele concordou. Yuri era seu alfa e seu alfa queria que ele se desse prazer.

Yuri sorriu, um sorriso forçado, mas pareceu convencer Victor. “Descanse agora e, se puder, tente comer a sopa que está na garrafa térmica antes da sua próxima onda de desejo, ok?”

Victor concordou e se moveu para se acomodar no meio de seu ninho. 

Yuri observou por um minuto, depois saiu do quarto e fechou a porta de novo. Ele se virou e viu Yuko em pé, encarando a entrada do corredor, pronta para intervir se necessário, mas respeitando os limites dele, sem ir além da cadeira de toalhas.

Yuri balançou a cabeça, assegurando que estava tudo bem e ela relaxou visivelmente. 

“Como ele está?” Ela perguntou enquanto Yuri voltava a sentar.

Yuri sorriu docemente. “Nitidamente exausto, mas eu acho que isso é esperado. Eu deixei que se banhasse em minha essência usando meu pulso e ele pareceu gostar muito.”

“É reconfortante ter o aroma de um alfa assim. Ele sabe que você não o está enrolando, que ele merece a atenção de um alfa.”

“Acho que ele vai dormir um pouco. Ele parecia bem cansado.”

Yuko se levantou. “Então eu deveria te deixar dormir também. Provavelmente é quase impossível quando ele está acordado.”

Yuri deu um sorrisinho e concordou. “Eu não sei se meu corpo permitiria e, se permitisse, eu provavelmente andaria lá para dentro e acordaria com ele ronronando em meus braços.”

Yuko afagou a mão dele de novo. “Durma enquanto pode. Eu avisarei Mari para que ela cheque você a cada quinze minutos mais ou menos, ela tem um bom nariz e pode te acordar antes que o cheiro dele fique muito forte de novo.”

“Eu agradeço Yuko.”

Ela sorriu e se virou para sair.

“Yuko?” Ela parou e voltou a olhar para Yuri. “Obrigada por vir… Eu… Eu precisava dessa perspectiva. Isso… me deu segurança de um certo modo; me ajudou a lembrar que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa.”

“Por isso eu vim. Eu pensei que você fosse precisar do conselho de alguém que já esteve no lugar dele.”

Yuri sorriu.

Yuko caminhou alguns passos em direção a cozinha. “Um dia você tem que me contar sobre aquela última aula obrigatória. Eu estou curiosa para saber sobre o que era.”

Yuri sorriu. “Outro dia.”

“Claro!” Com isso ela saiu de vista.

Yuri se levantou e andou na direção do quarto de Victor. Ele abriu uma fresta da porta e espiou dentro. Victor estava encolhido em seu ninho e óbviamente dormindo no momento.”

Ele fechou a porta e voltou para o seu lugar no fim do corredor. Rearranjou as toalhas que estava usando para formar uma cama improvisada e se deixou para dormir o máximo possível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora:**  
>  Obrigada por lerem! Comentários/kudos/Compartilhamentos são apreciados.  
> Mais um capítulo para o cio de Victor terminar, então poderemos entrar mais na história e desenvolver melhor interações normais entre esses dois.  
> Gritem comigo sobre YoI no meu Tumblr [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com.](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Obrigada de novo!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notas da tradutora:**  
>  Em inglês, _rut_ se refere a cios alfa e _heat_ se refere a cios ômega, como em português não tem essa diferença, algumas vezes vou precisar especificar no texto de que cio estou falando.
> 
> Um ômega marcado, é aquele que já tem um parceiro e este sinalizou, através de uma mordida na nuca (ela fica visível para sempre) que aquela pessoa tem um parceiro romântico. Essa ligação é mais forte e mais respeitada até que o casamento, pois é reconhecida pelos outros instintivamente.
> 
> Vocês também estão estão apaixonades por esse Yuuri alfa? Esse Yuuri alfa E fofo?
> 
> Homem dos meus sonhos! Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
